


obi hates ryan

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Burglary, Cat, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Nobody Is Hurt Besides The Burglar, Obi Hates Ryan Bergara, Obi Is A Needy Child, Protective Obi, Romantic Fluff, Ryan Bergara Hates Obi, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, light make out, tiniest amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: Obi hates Ryan, Ryan hates Obi, and Shane just wants his boyfriend and son to get along.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	obi hates ryan

**Author's Note:**

> Literally as everything suggests, there is no other way to put it.
> 
> It's just a short one, I just wanted to do something. And, I am drunk. Can you tell?

Shane didn't know what to expect when he came home that night, but he knew he didn't expect to see his boyfriend and son glaring at each other from across the sofa, "uh, what you doin'?"

Ryan crossed his arms, "ask Obi." Obi, their cat, looked at Ryan and hissed, the looked away.

"Okay, Obi is a cat, he can't speak. So, what's wrong?" Shane asked, sitting in between the two, and gently scratching the back of Obi's head.

Ryan glared at the ginger cat, as if it had ripped up Ryan's work, and knowing Obi it was possibility. "Okay, so, you're at work and I'm at home, and I know Obi's feeding times, and food, and I _try_ and do something nice and feed him, and what does he do? Scratches me." Shane sighed, as Ryan continued his rant, "he hates me!"

Shane held Ryan close, "he doesn't hate you, he's just wary around new people."

Ryan looked down and slumped into his boyfriends side, "I'm not exactly a new person Shane, we've been together for three years..."

"I know, I know. He'll warm up to you." Shane promised, he knew Ryan wasn't a cat person, but he was so happy Ryan was trying.

Ryan sighed, "sure..." Ryan and Obi had a mutual hatred for each other, but Ryan couldn't lie, he felt like a Step-Father, desperately trying to get along with his boyfriends son, and failing. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Shane frowned and kissed Ryan's cheek, "I'll feed Obi, you just sit here and be pretty." He teased.

Ryan flushed, "shut up, Shane..." But, he smiled, and immediately Shane felt a bit better.

Shane got up and picked Obi up, and took him to the kitchen, but didn't miss Ryan's tired sigh. He set Obi on the stool and bent to Obi's height, and scratched behind his ear gently, "please try and get along with Ryan, he's trying with you."

Obi stared at him, with to anyone else a blank look, but Shane could see it in his eyes, it was as if to say, ' _are you kidding? Ryan is the worst person in the world, and I will never get along with him._ '

Shane sighed, "even if it made me happy?"

Obi blinked, ' _sorry Dad, no can do._ '

Shane rubbed his eyes, tiredly. What is he doing? He's talking to his cat as if he can respond. "Fine... Don't get alone..." He bent down and poured out the cat food and petted Obi, "eat up, bud."  
  


Shane went back to Ryan to see him deflated and defeated, and sat next to him, holding him close, and Ryan cuddled him.

~~~~~

Ryan and Shane were lip locked, kissing harshly, their lips bruised and swollen as Ryan backed Shane up into their bedroom door, and suddenly attacked his neck. Shane moaned, feeling Ryan's teeth sink into his neck and suck. Shane haphazardly reached for the door handle and opened it, and Ryan greedily pushed him in and down onto the bed, and Shane wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck, lips meeting his lips again.

A quiet meow signalled from the left of them, and the two pulled back and looked, seeing Obi sat on the counter, staring at them.

Ryan glared, "ignore him." He went back to kissing Shane, but Shane pulled back and looked to Obi, and gave Ryan a look. Ryan sighed, "he's a cat, he's fine!"

"No, Ryan. I don't want to scar him." Shane insisted, a stern tone to his voice, and Obi jumped on the bed and hissed at Ryan, backing up his owner.

Ryan groaned and rolled off of Shane and crossed his arms, glaring at Obi who curled up on Shane's chest, purring. Shane ran a hand through his fur, and looked to Ryan, "you can't get mad at him for wanting attention."

"He doesn't was attention, he wants to be a cock block." Ryan mumbled, and Shane laughed. Ryan glared at Obi who looked at Ryan smug with himself.

Shane raised an eyebrow, "no, he doesn't. You give him too much credit."

"Well, I think you underestimate him."

~~~~~

Ryan stared at Obi, and was unable to pick him up. Any time he got close to Obi, the ginger ball of fur would turn, hiss and claw him, so Shane was picking him up, looking apologetic at Ryan, "I promise it'll get better."

  
"Whatever, I don't care. He doesn't like me, I don't like him." Ryan snapped, and immediately regretted snapping at him, as he then had to watch Shane's face fall into a frown. Shane gently put Obi down, nodded and went off.

Ryan sighed and sat, he and Obi didn't get along and probably never would, the amount of times Obi had ruined his work, a calm movie in or a meal was infinite at this point, and he knew he would never get alone with Obi. Obi looked at Ryan accusingly, and Ryan sighed more, "alright, I get it, I messed up. No, go comfort Shane."

And it seemed this was the first and only time they agreed on something, and Obi trotted off to comfort Shane.

  
“Oh Obi, how are we gonna get along...”

~~~~~  
  


”Shane, you can’t not reprehend him!” Ryan snapped, glaring at the cat in Shane’s arms.

”He didn’t know what he was doing, Ryan!” Shane defended, cuddling his cat.

Ryan had left his Unsolved work out and Obi has gone in and ruined it all, scratched up paper, deleted the file by walking on the keyboard and toppled Ryan’s drink over.

”He knew what he was doing!” Ryan yelled, pointing a finger at the cat. Obi just stared, a smug look on his face if that was possible, and Shane had a feeling Obi knew what he was doing.

Shane sighed, “Ryan—”

”No. I’m sleeping on the sofa tonight...” Ryan walked off, needing to cool down before he yelled at Shane more.

Shane’s heart broke a little and looked to Obi, “why do you hate him? He’s trying his best okay?”

But Obi, didn’t care. He jumped out of Shane’s arms and waddled off without a care in the world.

~~~~~

Shane was at the office working late this one night, and Ryan was stuck with Obi. The two stayed clear of the other, the only time they interacted was when it was Obi’s feeding time.

Ryan collapsed onto his bed, as his phone pinged from his pocket. He whipped out his phone, and smiled, seeing a message from Shane, but soon turned into a frown seeing the message; _Gonna be late, sorry. Don’t wait up. Love you x_

Ryan couldn’t get angry, work was hectic and it made sense to be working late at time’s, but he was with Obi, who would scratch him to death. Oh, well. He’d have to suck it up; _Okay, don’t stay too late, you need sleep. Love you too x_

He sighed and buried his head into the pillow, and drifted off into a doze as to ignore the overwhelming sadness of not seeing Shane, and being stuck with Obi.

He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep for, but he was awoken by a loud crash. Ryan’s tired brain thought it was Obi, until said cat rushed into the room with a screech and things still moved. Okay, so not Shane either, who is still not back, because Obi would have ran to Shane.

Ryan shakily got up, surely not a ghost or demon. Even though the statement was dumb and not true, Shane claiming to be demon proof was always a comfort. So, if not a ghost what?

He peaked out of his and Shane’s bedroom and froze seeing a man, kinda tall and muscular, and in all black, picking up things and putting them in a bag. He glanced to Obi and picked him up, and gently and carefully placed him in the closet, and whispered, “I know we don’t get along, and I know you don’t like me, but please be quiet and stay hidden.”

He picked up the nearest object, a shoe, and stalked out. He was unsure of how the shoe would help, but it was better then nothing.

Obi watches Ryan with wide eyes, as if shocked Ryan had hidden him. He hated Ryan and Ryan hated him, they both knew that, yet he still saved him. His ears perked up hearing a scuffle and yelling, and panic set in for the poor cat. Ryan was in trouble.

Ignoring his second owners command, he rushed out and saw Ryan held against the wall with a knife to his neck, and so did the only thing he knew how to do. Screech and Scratch. He screeched and ran at the man, jumping at him, and the man yelled in shock, backing off. Ryan fell to the floor and coughed, rubbing his neck in pain, and looked up to see Obi screeching up a storm, and claws bared, attacking the man. Ryan smiled, and then rushed off.

~~~~~

Shane rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking over his script. He had been here for hours, and if he was honest, he just wanted to go home and cuddle up with Ryan, and have Obi in his arms, hopefully the two would get along just for today, just for the night alone.

Steven rushed in, phone in hand, and Shane's belongings, "Shane, you need to go." He pulled a confused Shane up, and shoved his belongings into his lanky arms, "you need to go home now—"

"Woah, woah, I'm not done yet." Shane denied, stopping Steven from shoving him out, "whats going on?"

"There's been a break in at your house, and Ryan and Obi was in the house, you need to go now—"

Shane froze, and his stomach twisted, and let Steven shove him out, and Steven was rambling about something, Ryan and Obi, break in, police, nothing stolen, blood— wait, blood. Shane gripped Steven's arms in horror and shock, "blood? Did you say, blood? A—are Ryan and Obi okay?"

"I think..." Steven said unsure, "I'm not sure, they didn't tell me." Well, that kicked Shane into overdrive, and so he rushed out, one thought on his mind, _Ryan and Obi_. Shane had to get to them, and he may or may not have gone over the speed limit to get home. He didn't know what to expect when he got home, but what he did expect to see and in fact did see, was Cops and an Ambulance. What he didn't expect was to see the thief, wrapped in bandages' on a stretcher, bleed and wailing, and he didn't expect to see Ryan clinging to Obi and calmly taking the blame for the burglar's injuries, as it was 'in the heat of the moment'.

Shane rushed over once he finished checking Ryan was okay, and once that officers left him, "Ryan!" He yelled and Ryan smiled, "Shane!" Shane went to hug him, but Obi suddenly hissed and Shane backed up in shock. He watched Obi nuzzle up to Ryan, and Ryan gently scratched the back of his head.

Ryan shrugged, "Obi saved me... He scratched the guy..."

"But, you took the blame...?" Shane asked quietly.

Ryan nodded, "didn't want them to try anything against him. Hell, I tried to hide him once, so I won't let them touch him."

Obi purred and curled into a ball, and when Shane went to pet him, he hissed quietly and curled into Ryan.

Ryan smiled and looked down, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Shane asked, worried.

Ryan didn't look up, "not talking to you."

Shane frowned and realised Ryan was talking to Obi, and so went to caress his cheek until Obi hissed again, and Shane moved back in shock, "he hates me!"

Ryan grinned, feeling a sense of deja vu, and so moved Obi into his other arm and held Shane close, "he doesn't hate you, he's just wary around new people."

Shane looked down and slumped into his boyfriends side, "I'm not exactly a new person Ryan, I've had him for years, longer than I've been with you..."

Ryan smirked, "I know. But, he'll warm up to you."

Shane pouted, damn it. They were getting along and he now couldn't pet his son or kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
